Ahri/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Mercy is a human luxury... and responsibility." - Unlike other foxes that roamed the woods of southern Ionia, Ahri had always felt a strange connection to the magical world around her; a connection that was somehow incomplete. Deep inside, she felt the skin she had been born into was an ill fit for her and dreamt of one day becoming human. Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic, his life quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe - the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her. However, though she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their when they were under the spell of her seductive . Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox. When she realized she could not overcome the pangs of her evolving morality, Ahri sought out the most gifted mages on Runeterra, in hopes of learning to channel her evolution for good. |-|1st= "Mercy is a human luxury... and responsibility." - Unlike other foxes that roamed the woods of southern Ionia, Ahri had always felt a strange connection to the magical world around her; a connection that was somehow incomplete. Deep inside, she felt the skin she had been born into was an ill fit for her and dreamed of one day becoming human. Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic whose life was quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe, the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her. However, though she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their when they were under the spell of her seductive . Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox. She realized that she could not overcome the pangs of her evolving morality. In search of a solution, Ahri found the Institute of War, home of the most gifted mages on Runeterra. They offered her a chance to attain her humanity without further harm through service in the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Whenever Ahri hits an enemy with one of her abilities, she gains a charge of , and can gain up to 3 charges per ability cast. Upon reaching 9 charges, her next ability her for for each enemy hit. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal |projectile = |notes = * No additional details. |video = Ahri IVideo old.ogv }} Previous Splash Art North America= Ahri OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Ahri Ahri DynastySkin old.jpg|1st Dynasty Ahri Ahri MidnightSkin old.jpg|1st Midnight Ahri |-|China= Ahri OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Ahri Ahri DynastySkin Ch.jpg|Dynasty Ahri Ahri MidnightSkin Ch.jpg|Midnight Ahri |-|Unused= Ahri OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Classic Ahri Ahri PrestigeKDASkin Unused.jpg|Unused K/DA Ahri Prestige Edition Patch History ** Can now interrupt in-progress dashes. ** Damage amplification duration reduced to 3 seconds 5. ;V8.20 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.14 * ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 85. ** Charm duration increased to seconds from . ;V8.10 * ** Familiar no longer echos during her joke. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 418 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to 25 from 50. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.8 * ** Renamed Vastayan Grace from Essence Theft. ** Whenever Ahri lands 2 spell hits against a champion within seconds, she gain 20% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds (9 second cooldown). ** Whenever Ahri hits an enemy with one of her abilities, she gains a charge of , and can gain up to 3 charges per ability cast. Upon reaching 9 charges, her next ability heals her for for each enemy hit. * ** Granting bonus movement speed. ** Whenever Ahri hits an enemy with one of her abilities, she gains a charge of Essence Theft, and can gain up to 3 charges per ability cast. Upon reaching 9 charges, her next Orb of Deception that lands heals her for for each enemy hit. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Now prioritizes any enemy champion affected by damage amp and the target Ahri most recently basic-attacked within the past 3 seconds. ** Range against priority targets increased to 725 from 700. ** Initial delay against non-prioritised targets increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** If Charm hits an enemy, Ahri's abilities deal 20% bonus damage to them for 5 seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.7 * ** Base joke no longer plays if there's an enemy Ahri on the opposite team. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V7.23 * ** *** VFX no longer render under various map objects. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 526 from . ** Health growth increased to 92 from 80. ;V7.19 * ** Now correctly affects bots on Twisted Treeline. ;V7.18 * ** Parts of model no longer disappear when affected by . ;V7.15 * ** No longer has a disjointed elbow. ;V7.12 * ** Enemies affected by the charm no longer walk in the wrong direction if they cast a spell the instant before being hit by the charm. ;V7.11 * ** AP ratio per wisp reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio against the same target reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio per bolt reduced to from . ;V7.10 May 19th Hotfix * ** Fixed a few bugs with it interacting oddly with other effects. ;V7.10 * ** Orbs no longer visually linger in their last known location when she enters Fog of War. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Enemies affected by Charm during a dash are no longer still able to cast spells during the dash. ;V7.2 * ** No longer occasionally extends the attack range of the first basic attack of targets hit by Charm after the charm effect wore off. * ** Popstar Ahri's Spirit Rush no longer uses on-hit particles from Foxfire Ahri. ;V6.18 * General ** Arcade Ahri's tail sparkles no longer vanish when switching between graphics settings. ** The heart in Arcade Ahri's taunt animation no longer sneakily switches back to her orb if you move the camera away and then back to Ahri. ** Un-smushed the tip of one of Arcade Ahri's tails. ** Arcade Ahri's right wrist is no longer of variable thickness during several of her animations. * ** Arcade Ahri's Fox-Fire wisps no longer move closer and farther away from Ahri as they orbit in certain weird scenarios. ;V6.17 * General ** Restored ambient swirly effects around Challenger Ahri's orb. ;V6.16 * ** No longer fires in weird directions when cast while the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ;V6.11 * General ** New tail-turning animations for all skins. ;V6.10 * ** Spawning less than three orbs when used at the same time as . ;V6.7 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for and . ;V6.4 * ** Fixed an inconsistency with other similar crowd control effects - no longer interrupts dashes. *** The charm will not take effect until the dash completes, duration permitting. ;V5.16 * ** Healing reduced to from 2 + level. ;V5.14 * ** Fixed a bug where Charm causes monsters to freak out. ;V5.8 * ** Fixed a bug where Charm was interrupting unstoppable effects. ;V5.3 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Orb rotation speed increased by around 30%. ** Acquisition range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Acquisition range reduced to 600 from 700. ;V5.2 * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Ahri now gains a massive movement speed boost while her orb is traveling that rapidly decays over time. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Orb targeting system will now attempt to acquire a new target if the original one is going to die from the previous orbs. ** Casting Fox-Fire no longer interferes with Ahri's basic attack animation. ** Slightly reduced the time between spell cast and the missile firing. ** Fixed a rare bug where Ahri's third Fox-Fire wouldn't deal damage while her passive was active. * ** Charmed targets no longer take +20% damage. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Spirit Rush is now more forgiving when dashing through or over terrain. ;V5.1 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Dynasty and Midnight skins. ;V4.12 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio on each path increased to from . Total AP ratio increased to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 11. * ** Will now return to Ahri even if she dies or becomes untargetable before it reaches maximum range. ;V3.15 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 250 from 230. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from . ;V3.13 * ** Now heals 2 + (1 * level) + per enemy hit by the empowered ability, rather than granting spell vamp. * ** Enemies hit with multiple fox-fires take 30% damage from each additional fox-fire beyond the first, down from 50%. ** Maximum damage to a single target reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. * ** Enemies hit by Charm take 20% increased damage from Ahri for 6 seconds. ** Mana cost changed to 85 at all ranks from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduce to from . ** Maximum damage to a single target reduced to from . ** Now has a visual effect while she has charges available. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** No longer occasionally allows Ahri to spell vamp off more than one spell. * ** Damage now matches the tooltip. ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** The allied HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown between casts increased to 1 second from . ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;December 21, 2011 Hotfix * ** Renamed to . ;V1.0.0.131 * Added ** - *** Ahri gains a charge of Soul Eater whenever one of her spells hits an enemy (max: 3 charges per spell). Upon reaching 9 charges, Ahri's next spell will have bonus Spell Vamp. ** - *** Ahri throws out and pulls back her orb, dealing magic damage on the way out and true damage on the way back. ** - *** Ahri releases three fox-fires, which after a short delay lock on and attack nearby enemies. ** - *** Ahri blows a kiss that damages and charms an enemy it encounters, causing them to walk harmlessly towards her. ** - *** Ahri dashes forward and fires essence bolts, damaging 3 nearby champions. Spirit Rush can be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. }} Category:Ahri Category:Champion history